Broken
by Charlie Fox
Summary: There wasn't a Brooke, Lucas and Peyton triangle, instead Brooke and Peyton realised they were made for each other. This is a story about the relationship between Peyton and Brooke, how deception tore them apart and how after four years love still remains
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**RECAP**

Lucas joined the basketball team, but Peyton and Brooke never dated him, instead Lucas became friends with them both, he helped Peyton realise her feelings for Brooke. Haley and Nathan did get together and eventually got married, while Haley got pregnant soon after. At the beginning of Senior Year Brooke and Peyton admitted their true feelings for one another eventually, although now Graduation is nearing anything can happen.

I got this idea from a video that i watched on YouTube about Breyton, hope you enjoy it.

**BROOKE AND PEYTON'S APARTMENT – EVENING**

As Peyton enters the apartment she throws her bag down by the door and begins to search for Brooke.

"Brooke? Where are you?" Shouts Peyton.

Peyton walks further into the apartment and stops when she finds Brooke sticking her head out from their bedroom.

"Hey" Brooke says with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Peyton asks, looking at Brooke suspiciously.

"Nothing" Brooke walks out from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Walking up to Peyton she places a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, your hiding something what is it?" Peyton asks, reaching out for the bedroom door handle.

"It might be my girlfriends birthday present, but I haven't wrapped it yet, so no peeping" Brooke says stopping Peyton in her tracks from opening the door.

"Oh please" Begs Peyton as she turns to Brooke with puppy dog eyes.

"No" says Brooke sternly, trying not to laugh.

"Come on" Peyton pleads, noticing her efforts aren't working she moves closer to Brooke and begins to place soft kisses down Brooke's neck. As Brooke begins to give in to the pleasure Peyton is causing her to have, she finds herself breathing more heavily and placing her hands on Peyton's hips. Peyton gently brings her lips onto Brookes and kisses her passionately, as the kiss deepens they find their hands wandering each others bodies, pulling apart for air, they rest their forehead against one another, looking into each others eyes longingly.

"We can't, we have to get ready for the party" Brooke whispers through taking deep breaths.

"Who cares if we are late" replies Peyton as she begins kissing Brookes jaw line once again, sending jolts of ecstasy through Brooke's body.

"I do, it's our last party together before we leave...and if you're lucky there is always the after party just for me and you later, so go" Brooke pushes Peyton gently away from her, still keeping close proximity, pushing Peyton into the bathroom to get ready.

"Ok ok I'm going" Peyton says while fighting back the laughter, as she smiles at Brooke who is trying to compose herself.

**NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE PARTY - NIGHT**

It was the last party they would all have as seniors and as the party carried on throughout the entire house, the whole gang enjoyed spending time together before they would all part ways. As the alcohol was flowing and laugher was erupting through the house, everyone made their way to the side to spend some time thinking everything through. Outside in the garden Brook sat alone gathering her thoughts looking at the night sky.

"Wow I can't believe how much we have all changed in the last couple of years" Said Nathan as he approached Brooke, sitting beside her and taking in the silence that surrounded them, escaping from the crowds inside the house.

"Yea it seems me and you have changed the most, you were such a jackass before" Brooke says laughing, a smile bright on her face.

"Excuse me, you were such a bitch" Nathan says prodding Brooke in the arm causing her to laugh and retaliate by hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Haley is really good for you" Responds Brooke, looking at Nathan with a thoughtful expression.

"I know I can't imagine life without her you know" Nathan sits looking down at the ground, his thoughts of how lucky he is to have Haley.

"Yea" Brooke nods as she watches her friend thoughtfully process what she had said.

"You and Peyton, how's that going?" Nathan looks up making eye contact with Brooke.

"It's really good, who would of thought we would end up here?" Brooke smiles, fighting back the tears of just how happy she was.

"Oh I think we always knew, you two were always meant for each other" Nathan looks at Brooke who has turned to look away trying to hide her tears, before Brooke turns round to face Nathan again he is standing and backing away from Brooke.

"Where are you going?" Asks Brooke with a curious expression.

"Just wait" Nathan laughs.

"Wait for what?" Brooke asks impatiently.

"The sprinklers" Nathan whispers as the sprinklers come on and begin to drench Brooke who is sat in the middle of them, she quickly jumps to her feet and chases after Nathan who is laughing at her.

"Nate, I'm going to kill you" Shouts Brooke before playfully hitting Nathan.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the house Peyton is wondering around aimlessly trying to find her friends, when she reaches the kitchen she sees Haley sat at the breakfast bar eating, she can't help but laugh to herself as she makes her way up to her friend.

"Hey Foxy" Says Peyton with a smile on her face.

"How's it going Peyton?" Haley looks up from her bowl of cereal as Peyton sits down beside her.

"Good, how's you?" Peyton replies.

"Oh you know same old same old, just tired of being pregnant" Haley places a hand on her huge bump and Peyton smiles at the sight of the mum to be.

"So have you and Nate decided what you're doing next year?" Peyton asks.

"I'm going wherever he goes, I want us to be a family, but what about you Miss Peyton Sawyer?" Haley notices as Peyton shies away from answering her question.

"Well I kind of applied for an apprenticeship at Sire Records a few months ago, and I just found out that I got it" Peyton says with a huge smile on her face. Haley immediately hugs her friend to congratulate her.

"That's great, what did Brooke say?"

"I sort of haven't told her yet, I'm not sure if I'm going to take it" Peyton looks away, avoiding eye contact with Haley and hearing the disappointment in Haley's voice.

"Peyton, Brooke would want you to do it, it's a chance of a lifetime, and you need to tell her." Haley says taking Peyton by the arm and forcing Peyton to look at her.

"I will, it's just stuff is good at the moment and I'm finally happy, I don't want that to end" Peyton's face changes and a frown is now seen, it was obvious it was a hard decision for her to make, but she didn't want to leave Brooke. Haley notices the worry in Peyton's expression and places a reassuring hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie it won't...anyway what's all the shouting about" Haley's attention was drawn to the loud cheering and laughing coming from the lounge.

* * *

Peyton looked at Haley in confusion as they both got up and walked into the lounge, where everyone had gathered in front of the TV. As Haley and Peyton pushed through their friends to see what everyone was watching, they both looked on in pure shock and disappointment.

As the events on the home video started to unravel, both Peyton and Haley couldn't take their eyes of the television screen. As the crowd began to get more excited it was obvious what video had been found.

"Woohoo, Nathan made a sex tape" A random guy shouted from the back of the room.

It was obvious that the person on the screen was Nathan, but no one could make out who the women was that he was making out with.

"It looks like Brooke" Came another voice from the crowd.

As Nathan and Brooke entered the room drenched from their games outside, they where shocked to see everyone crowded round the TV, making there way forward to see what was going on they were greeted by a past drunken fling that had been caught on camera.

"It's Brooke and Nathan" Shouted the crowd, making the realisation more evident to all of them, Brooke and Nathan looked on in horror, as Nathan ran forward putting a stop to the video. The crowd had began to clear out of the room and Brooke looked around the room to find Peyton stood motionless, tears were streaming down her face and the look of heartbreak was clear on her face. Brooke walked closer to Peyton and tears began to swell in her eyes as she saw how hurt her girlfriend was, Brooke was speechless she had no idea of what she could possibly say to make this all go away.

"Peyton I..." Brooke stuttered.

Peyton was quickly brought back to reality by Brooke's words, she turned and ran out from the room and through the house, both Haley and Nathan tried to stop her on the way out but it was impossible, Peyton was gone.

**BROOKE AND PEYTON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Brooke burst through the door to her apartment, with only one intention to find Peyton, running through the apartment she heard noises coming from the bedroom. Now standing at the doorway to the bedroom she looked on as Peyton was throwing her clothes into her suitcase, she was crying and it broke Brooke's heart to see her like this, entering the room she made her presence known.

"Peyton" Brooke spoke through sobs. Peyton didn't bother to acknowledge her and continued packing.

"I'm sorry...please just stop we can talk about this" Pleaded Brooke, reaching out and grabbing Peyton's hand trying to stop her from packing.

"There is nothing left to say" Peyton spoke as she let go of Brooke's hand and closing her suitcase and placing it on the floor.

"Peyton please stay" Brooke begged reaching out again for Peyton and her attempts failing. Instead she watches as Peyton picks up her bag and makes her way out through the bedroom door.

"You know what Brooke you and me, were done" Peyton stuttered through the tears that were streaming down her face. Brooke is left there motionless again, watching as Peyton leaves. Brooke falls down to the floor and breaks out into uncontrollable sobs, hugging her knees and pulling close a jumper that Peyton had left behind.

After closing the front door to the apartment Peyton takes a moment to think about what she is doing, standing there and asking herself whether she should go back in, wiping the tears from her eyes, she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

BROOKE AND PEYTON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

After knocking a few times on the door, Lucas realised that the door was already open, slowly pushing it ajar to see who was inside he noticed Brooke sat on the sofa curled up hugging one of Peyton's jumpers, quietly opening the door trying not to disturb Brooke he makes his way into the apartment, walking closer to Brooke he notices she is asleep, pulling the blanket down from the sofa to put over her, she opens her puffy red eyes and looks intently at Lucas.

"She's gone." Brooke whispers. Lucas sits on the sofa next to Brooke and wraps his arm around her, trying to soothe her as the tears come falling down her face once again.

"I know." He says.

"I just want her back Lucas" Brooke stutters through sobs.

"I know." He repeats.

"I never told her I love her" Brooke makes this statement at the realisation that she had never told Peyton how she truly felt and now it was too late. Lucas looks at Brooke and holds her close, Brooke's realisation had broken her heart all over once again.

"Sssh it's going to be ok, you're going to be ok" Lucas whispers as he holds Brooke, rocking her to try and soothe her tears.

AIRPORT – MORNING

As Peyton patiently waited in the departure lounge at the airport, she stood looking out the window, trying to remember all the good times she had in Tree Hill, but all that consumed her mind was the image of Brooke and Nathan, how Brooke had lied. Peyton tried to compose herself yet a few stray tears fell down her face. The sudden familiar voice from behind brought Peyton out of her thoughts, as she wiped the tears from her face she turned round to see her friend Haley.

"Peyton" Haley shouted from the crowd.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she turned to face her friend.

"Stopping you from leaving without saying goodbye" Haley said while looking at her friend and noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"I can't, I have to go" Peyton responded picking her bag up and placing it on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Asked Haley frantically.

"LA, I took that apprenticeship" Peyton's words surprising Haley.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Peyton's heart melted at the mention of her name, she didn't have the strength to talk about it anymore.

"Look Haley I'm sorry, but I have to go" Was all that Peyton could respond with.

"It happened a long time ago, before you two were together...But she loves you Peyton" Peyton stared deep into the ground. Was she making a mistake? Questions running through her head.

"And I think that's what hurts the most" Peyton stated before looking up to meet her friends stare, they were both on the verge of crying and Peyton knew it was time to go.

"Peyton, please, don't go" Haley begged one last time.

"I'm going to miss you Haley, but I need you to take care of everyone for me ok" Peyton asked while holding onto Haley's hand.

"I love you Peyton" Haley said as she pulled Peyton into her arms giving her friend one last hug, once Peyton had turned to walk away, she stopped in her tracks and took one last look at her friend.

"Oh and Haley, your going to be a great mum" Said Peyton as she fought back the tears and turned towards the departure gate.

**4 YEARS LATER**

In 4 years a lot had changed, Nathan and Haley had a little boy named James Lucas Scott, they had chose to reside in Tree Hill after Nathan was injured and couldn't play basketball anymore. Haley had become a teacher at Tree Hill High School, where Lucas was the coach of the 'Ravens', he was also an accomplished author now. However the road hadn't been smooth for the others, Brooke moved to New York where her clothes line made it big, she became very rich and successful, however for Brooke her life always felt empty without Peyton, as hard as she tried to fill it with work it reached a point where she needed to move back home and start a fresh. As for Peyton her apprenticeship at Sire records hadn't taken her anywhere, she was assistant to the assistant, but for Peyton it wasn't her work that brought her down it was not having Brooke around that made life unbearable. All the friends had managed to stay in contact in the last four years, however Brooke and Peyton hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that night four years ago.

NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

As Nathan and Haley sit in the living room of their house, they sit cuddling, talking and laughing about the events of today. Nathan and Haley were still very much in love, just as they were when they were teenagers, they had been through a lot, but they always came out the other side better people and their love grew each day, everyone looked up to the love they shared and hoped to be just as happy as they are.

"Well that little man went straight down" Lucas said as he walked in the room collapsing into the arm chair and admiring the sight of his brother and best friend in front of him.

"Thanks Luke for watching him today" Replied Haley as she smiled at her best friend.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Asked Haley getting up off the sofa and walking over to the kitchen.

"No thanks Hales. So guy's, I saw someone last night" Responded Luke as he sat leaning forward looking at the floor.

"Who?" Asked Nathan, as the interest grew in the room.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_The River Court had always been a place of peace and fond memories, the night sky and only the dim lit lights of the court made it peaceful, away from the hustle and bustle of life it sat beside the river and over looked the town, it was a place to gather thoughts and think things through clearly. Nearly every night Lucas went to the River Court to think about his day and relax, however on this particular night he was shocked to see a familiar face staring at the written memories on the basketball court. The petite blond figure stood there motionless, until she heard the recognisable thuds of a basketball on the court floor._

"_Peyton" Lucas whispered, smiling as he attracts her attention._

"_God how long has it been?" Peyton responds, smiling at her best friend, both of them still shocked to see one another._

"_Three years, I can't believe you're here, you look great" Lucas says admiring how beautiful Peyton had become, causing Peyton to blush._

"_I've missed you" She says as she runs up to Lucas wrapping her arms around him and he returns the gesture. "How are you and everyone?" She asks as she pulls away from Lucas her hands still firmly on his arms as she admires being in the presence of her friend._

"_I'm good and their great, they will be so excited your back" He laughs at the thought of how they will react to seeing Peyton again._

"_How's Brooke?" She whispers as Lucas struggles to hear her, her face changing from a smile to a concerned expression._

"_Peyton why are you here?" Lucas asks with concern, as he watches his friend look away in deep thought._

"_You always said you did your best healing here on the river court, just thought I would see if it worked" Peyton responds as she walks back from Lucas and sits down on the bench to the side of the court, resting her head in her hands._

"_Peyton..." Lucas immediately walks up and sits beside her placing a comforting arm around her._

"_Luke you can't tell anyone I'm home, please" She's says as she turns to bury her head in his shoulder, holding him close as a comforter._

"_Ok" Lucas whispers holding Peyton close and looking at the names written on the court, it all seemed so much simpler then he thought._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You can't tell anyone" Lucas stated as Haley came out from the kitchen more interested by the conversation.

"Luke who is it?" Asked a concerned Haley, as she watched her best friend struggle to find the words.

"Yea Luke" Nathan added, with the tension rising.

"Peyton's home" Lucas said bluntly, looking up to see his best friend fall back into her seat with shock.

"What?" Nathan was even more confused by Lucas' statement.

"We got to tell Brooke" Haley spoke as she sat forward, analysing the situation in front of her, she didn't want to see both friends getting hurt again.

"No we cant. Peyton doesn't want anyone knowing she's back, I think she needs to figure out what she is doing first" Lucas explained as he stood up trying to think of a way around this, he had made a promise to Peyton and although he had told Nathan and Haley, he knew that Brooke couldn't find out yet.

"But Brooke" Haley whispered, trying to convince Lucas it was the right thing once again.

"But nothing Haley, it's best if Brooke doesn't know" His voice rose as his concern for both his friends grew, he knew he had to control the situation in order for any resolution, he wanted nothing more than to see his two friends back together again, and he knew Haley wanted that deep down as well. Lucas quickly left the room leaving Nathan and Haley to think about the news he had just dropped on them, although they couldn't help but plan to play cupid.

CLOTHES OVER BROS STORE - AFTERNOON

Since Brooke had moved back to Tree Hill a few months ago, she had settled back home again, choosing to venture in opening her own boutique in Tree Hill. Brooke even had her assistant choose to move to Tree Hill with her to help her set out on her own, away from her overbearing mother Victoria.

Converting Karen's Café into a boutique was a long, hard process, but with the help of everyone Brooke had finally got it up and running. As Millicent and Brooke went about their normal routine of checking stock and rearranging merchandise.

"So I was thinking that the co tour line should be displayed over here," Millicent suggested as she pointed to the corner of the store. Millicent was very enthusiastic about her work and her and Brooke had become good friends, they always enjoyed working together and made the work fun. Over the last 4 years when Brook was living in New York, Millicent was the only true friend Brooke had, especially after everything that happened with Peyton.

"Yea I like that, then in the window we should have..." Brooke turned and walked over to the window demonstrating with hand gestures how she wanted to lay the merchandise out, although when she turned to look out of the window she wasn't expecting to see a face that she had tried so hard to get over.

Across the Street opposite Brooke's boutique sat Peyton in her recognisable comet, her car was stopped at the traffic lights and Peyton was looking directly at Brooke watching her as she worked. As soon as Peyton saw that Brooke had seen her she drove away, this wasn't the way she wanted Brooke to know she was home, but she just had to see her again and from a distance seemed the best idea.

"Brooke?" Shouted Millicent trying to get her attention once again, but Brooke was too engrossed as she watched what she thought was Peyton driving away.

"Yea" Brooke whispered, in deep thought and confusion, her face had turned pale with shock.

"Are you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost" Responded Millicent as she placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder making sure she was ok.

"I think I need to head home, we'll finish this off tomorrow" Brooke stuttered before picking up her bag and leaving the store, leaving behind a shocked and concerned Millicent.

BROOKE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

When Brooke got home she came through the front door with tears streaming down her face, the thought of seeing Peyton was driving her crazy, she was confused and hurt and her first port of call when she got home was her bedroom, running to her room she went to her wardrobe and pulled a box from the back of it, throwing herself on the bed she opened the box and started taking photos out, they were of her and Peyton and she was breaking into violent sobs as she held the photos close and took the time to look at them intently.

_FLASHBACK_

_In the busy streets of LA 3 years ago. Brooke waits across the road outside the rather large extensive building of Sire Records, the time is 6pm and Brooke knows that Peyton will be out any minute after a long day of work, she waits across the road by a magazine stall, that hides her from Peyton but gives her great access to watch as she comes out from work. Standing their briefly glancing at a magazine and the doors to the building her mind is overpowered by what she should say or do when she sees her. However Brooke is suddenly thrown of balance as she watches Peyton exit the building with a bunch of people, she is smiling and laughing, it breaks Brooke heart to see her so happy and know she isn't the cause of it, Brooke stands there a moment longer watching as Peyton says goodbye to her work colleagues, the time is now for Brooke to approach, instead she puts the magazine down and walks in the opposite direction, away from Peyton and Peyton's new life._

_Brooke walks the streets of LA back to her hotel, taking in all the sights, but she cannot get Peyton off her mind, regretting her decision every step she makes, not speak to her. As Brooke enters her hotel room she sits on her bed and begins to sob into her hands, the silence is soon broken from the vibration of Brooke's phone. Checking the caller's i.d. she smiles at just how great Haley's timing is, taking a deep breath she answers the phone._

"_So did you see her?" Haley asks impatiently._

"_No, she wasn't there" Brooke fights back the tears and lies to her friend, in hope to avoid what had just happened._

"_Oh Brooke, I'm sorry, I guess it's for the best" The disappointment was clear in Haley's voice, she understood how much it meant to Brooke to see Peyton again, but all that was left now was to reassure her friend that it would be ok._

"_I've got to go Hales" Brooke finds herself unable to hold back the tears and tries to get of the phone as quick as she can._

"_Oh Ok, call me when you get home, we love you" Haley says noticing the sadness in Brooke's voice._

"_I love you too" Brooke finishes before hanging up the phone and sitting in silence once again._

_END FLASHBACK_

It was the noise of people entering the house that had awoken Brooke from her memories, hearing the footsteps come down the corridor, she quickly put some of the photos away and composed herself in the mirror, before sitting back on the bed.

"Jamie slow down" Haley shouted through the hall at Jamie as she rushed after him.

"Hey little man" Brooke said as she got up and approached her bedroom door, opening it to have Jamie come running into her arms.

"Jamie...Oh Brooke I'm so sorry, he was just so excited" Haley reached the end of the hall and saw Brook holding Jamie and immediately apologised for the intrusion.

"Hey no worries, plus it's always good to see my god son" Brooke plastered a fake smile on her face, ruffling Jamie's hair and placing him back down on the ground.

"What are you looking at Aunt Brooke?" Asked Jamie, as he noticed the photos lying on Brooke's bed, immediately he was interested and ran up to the bed and started looking through them.

"Oh nothing just some old photos" Brooke explained as she looked back at a concerned Haley.

"Hey Jamie, I think Aunt Brooke has ice cream, why don't you go get some." Haley said trying to get Jamie's attention to leave the two women to talk.

"Cool" Shouted Jamie as he jumped down from the bed, running to his Aunt Brooke looking for her permission. "Please Aunt Brooke?" asked Jamie.

"Go for it Buddy" Answered Brooke, smiling at her Godson as she watched him run off into the kitchen.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Haley asks as she walks into Brooke's room sitting on the bed next to the photos.

"Yeah I guess so" Responds Brooke as she tries to hide the tears building in her eyes.

"Millie called she was worried, are you ok?" Asks Haley as she stands and takes a hold of Brooke's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Um no, I thought I saw Peyton today...outside the store, but I guess now I'm seeing things" Brooke pulls away and immediately walks over to her cabinet and tries to busy herself by tiding items away.

"Oh Brooke" Haley watches as Brooke fiercely wipes the tears away from her face. Again Haley approaches her friend and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm ok, it just kind of threw me, you know?" Brooke stutters before she breaks out into tears.

"Yea I know sweetie" Haley says reassuringly bringing Brooke into her arms, she hated lying to her, but after seeing her like this she knew the truth had to come out soon.

"I miss her." Brooke whispers.

"We all do" Haley replies as she hushes Brookes tears and hold her close letting Brooke cry into her shoulder for as long as she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, but thankyou for all your reviews, please keep them coming, it's good to know what you think. Thanks.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_As Peyton walked home along the streets of LA, the night settled in, while the night life is just beginning, friends and lovers scattered throughout the city enjoying their night. Peyton walks alone, watching the happiness and laughter that fills the air, with the pain of jealousy running through her veins, while her mind is consumed with memories of friends and Brooke, she takes the time to watch a particular group of people, who immediately remind her of the Tree Hill gang. Pushing the loneliness to the back of her mind she approaches a news stand and looks at the array of magazines, her attention drawn to the many issues of '' magazine, a smile sneaks across her face and she picks up the issue looking at it closely before purchasing it. On the way home Peyton holds the magazine close to her chest, every few moments taking a look to see a successful Brooke Davis on the cover, it couldn't help but make Peyton smile knowing how successful her best friend had become, yet the sadness would soon follow at how she wasn't by her side as her dreams came true. _

_Entering a dark apartment, Peyton throws her keys on the table, the noise filling the entire room from her actions, walking over to her fireplace, she places the magazine in pride of place on the mantelpiece, slipping the magazine behind the numerous photo frames she had of her and Brooke and the others. Picking up the remote she casually switches the TV on, to find her self greeted by a familiar raspy voice on the TV, turning to face the TV in an instant at the familiar voice, she backed herself away and sat on the window seal while continuing to watch. _

"_So here we are with Brooke Davis, Brooke have all your dreams come true with all your success?" The reporter asks to a glamorous Brooke._

"_Yea I guess so, but I do have other dreams" Brooke seemed affected by the question, she became defensive and saddened._

"_Oh yea, care to share?" The cocky reporter pressing for more information._

"_Love, friends and family those dreams mean more than success" Brooke started declaring her true feelings, the tears obvious as she fought them back. _

_Peyton immediately switched the TV off, bowing her head in her hands and gently sobbing, it was all too much to see her face around everywhere, she missed Brooke more than anyone knew, yet she had to continue on with her life and prove to herself that the decision she made all those years ago was the right one, yet the aching feeling in her heart reminded her everyday it wasn't._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

As Peyton paced around her house, unpacking the numerous boxes scattered everywhere, it was obvious that she was trying to occupy her mind from escaping to distant memories, but every box she unpacked she was hit by a rush of memories. Sitting on the floor in her living room she began to unpack her record collection, selecting a few to play while she sorted them alphabetically, the music filled the room and calmed Peyton as her music always did. Unaware to Peyton Haley was knocking on the door, Haley could hear the music from outside and a smile crossed her face as she slowly opened the door and entered the house, making her way into the living room, where she saw her best friend oblivious to her presence.

"Hi Stranger" Haley shouted, immediately making Peyton turn around in shock. Both women started smiling, running up to each other and wrapping their arms around each other.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Asked a curious Peyton.

"I could say the same for you, I see your still the same, playing your music loud and not noticing someone is at your door" Both women started laughing.

"How did you know I was home?" Asked Peyton but before Haley could answer they both in unison answered "Luke".

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home" An excited Haley asked.

"I guess I wanted to surprise you" Smiled Peyton

"Come here, I've missed you" Whispered Haley as she pulled her friend into another hug.

Both women spent the afternoon catching up, listening to good music and Haley helped Peyton unpack. They were both excited and happy to be in each other's company again, they had both missed this greatly.

"So what are you gonna do now your back in Tree Hill?" Haley asked while hanging some of Peyton's pictures on the wall, paying particular attention to the 'Friends For Benefits' album cover framed.

"Actually I was thinking of starting my own record label here in Tree hill" Explained Peyton as she watched Haley take in what she had just said.

"Oh my god that's amazing" Haley turned to face her friend, and with shock and excitement on her face. Peyton knew that from Haley's response she was making the right decision. Suddenly the excitement faded as Haley pulled a photo of Peyton and Brooke out of one of the boxes.

"But that's not why you really came home is it?" Asked Haley as she turned around to face Peyton once again, holding the photo in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Peyton looked confused at Haley's accusation, and then was drawn to the photo Haley was holding, kindly turning away from Haley she continued to unpack, holding back the tears.

"Brooke saw you today" Haley said bluntly, the concern escaping from her voice.

"Oh" Was Peyton's reaction as her mind raced back to when she had seen Brooke earlier. Peyton found the courage to turn and face Haley and except whatever Haley was about to throw at her for what she did.

"It's ok she doesn't know you're here" Haley answering the look of intrigue and worry on Peyton's face.

"Haley I can explain" Peyton began to stutter.

"Peyton you need to see her" Before Peyton could finish Haley told her what she had to do.

"I know, it's just hard" Peyton whispered as she took the photo from Haley's hands, placing it on the sideboard behind her.

"Well it's only going to get harder. Oh dammit I'm really sorry but I've got to pick Jamie up. I'm glad your home, I've had fun this afternoon" Haley said while picking up her purse and rushing to the door.

"Me too. Thanks Haley" Replied Peyton as she watched her friend leave.

"Oh Peyton, you still love her don't you?" Asked Haley while she was at the door about to leave. Peyton stood with a confused expression and her mouth slightly ajar, looking to the photo behind her as Haley left.

**TRIC - AFTERNOON**

Tric was empty and the staffs was setting up for the night. As Lucas guided Peyton through the club covering her eyes, he took her into a big empty room at the back of the club. Taking the blindfold off Peyton admired the open space and turned to face Lucas in complete confusion as to why she was there.

"Luke what are we doing here?" Asked Peyton, a questioning smile on her face.

"Well Haley said you were thinking of starting your own label, so I spoke to my mum and we want you to have this space rent free, on one condition that you use it to start you new label" Lucas explained as he walked around the open space. Smiling as Peyton listened in confusion and disbelief.

"Luke I can't, it's too much" She stuttered.

"We want you to have it, you deserve it" Lucas stated as he walked up to Peyton and placed his hands on her shoulder, gently persuading her to accept it.

"I don't know what to say" Whispered Peyton, as she smiled at Lucas with a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"I guess thanks would be a start" Lucas joked as he wiped away the stray tear.

"Yea of course, thank you so much" She laughed wrapping her arms around Lucas and jumping in excitement.

"Hey look, all the guys are coming here for a few drinks tonight, you should come, let everyone know your home" Asked Lucas, knocking Peyton off balance with his words, she hadn't thought about how she was going to announce her reappearance.

"I don't know" Said Peyton as she walked off into the open space, questioning herself if she should go.

"Please, it will be good for you I promise" Lucas pleaded.

"Oh ok" Peyton answered, turning to smile at Lucas, trying to make the false excitement sound real.

"Cool, ok here's the key to your new office, I will pick you up later, say 8" Lucas said as he threw the key to Peyton who was over the other side of the room, before leaving.

"Hey Luke, thanks" She shouted as he left, he turned back to shoot her one classic Scott smile.

**HALEY AND NATHAN'S HOUSE - EVENING**

That evening as Lucas, Nathan and Haley had finished dinner, they gathered in the kitchen clearing away the dishes as Haley sat at the breakfast bar, sipping from a glass of wine, watching her two favourite men closely as they tried to clean the kitchen to the best of their abilities.

"So Luke what did she think?" Asks Haley about Peyton's new label space.

"She loved it" Replies Lucas with a smile.

"Cool" Haley sits smiling to herself.

"It's kind of cool how the whole gang is back together again" Nathan adds.

"Talking of the gang, I sort of invited Peyton out tonight with us" Lucas tells a content Haley.

"What no" Responds Haley in shock.

"Haley?" Says Nathan, shooting a glare at his wife.

"I don't mean it like that, but Brooke doesn't know Peyton's home, you can't just spring it on her like that" Haley said throwing words at her best friend.

"Yeah man, she's right" Nathan said, his attention now on his brother, who was looking slightly embarrassed at how he forgot about the situation.

"Ok so what do I do? I can't un-invite Peyton" Lucas asks sarcastically.

"We have to tell Brooke" Haley responds, trying to think of a way around this situation.

"I'll do it." Offers an embarrassed Lucas.

"No it's best if I do it, just get ready, I'll pick up Brooke and you can bring Peyton" Haley explains, as she sets her glass down on the side, exiting the kitchen and heading out of the house.

**BROOKE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Inside Brooke is getting ready for her night out, after the events of seeing Peyton today, she needed a good night out with friends to take her mind off her. As she walks around her house casually stopping in front of the mirror to check her makeup and appearance. She was suddenly surprised when she heard a knock at the door and as she made her way to the front door he was surprised to see Haley standing there already dressed for their night out.

"Haley what are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet you at Tric" Asked a confused Brooke.

"Brooke we need to talk" Explains Haley as she walks past Brooke into her house.

"Ok, is everything ok?" Brooke asks with slight concern for her friend.

"Peyton's home" Haley uses limited words, but those words still have a hard impact on Brooke.

"What?" Whispers Brooke as she looks at Haley trying to find answers to what she just heard.

"You should sit down" States Haley, trying to calm her friend as she can see from her body language that she was starting to freak out slightly.

"No, Haley what do you mean Peyton is home?" Shouts Brooke, not intending on sounding mean, but impatience taking over.

"You know the other day you said you thought you saw Peyton, well you did, she has been back in Tree Hill for a week now. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, she didn't want any of us knowing but Luke found out she was home and..." Explains Haley, trying to apologise and explain for her actions.

"What Haley?" An angered Brooke asks.

"We wanted to protect you and tell you when the time was right." Haley pleads with her friend and watches as her friend falls back into the sofa.

"Why are you telling me now?" Brooke sits in shock and confusion, feeling slightly let down and concerned by her friends actions.

"Because she is going to be at Tric tonight." Said an embarrassed Haley as she sits down next to Brooke and holds her hand in an apologetic comforting way.

"Oh my god, I can't deal with this" Brooke starts to mumble.

"Brooke it's going to be ok, it might even turn out to be the second chance you have always wanted" Haley chances it by saying those words, but her fears are put aside when Brooke looks at her with a slight smile.

"I don't know If I can do this Haley" Mutters Brooke again as the thought of seeing Peyton sinks in again.

"Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer" Demands Haley, pulling Brooke up from the sofa.

**TRIC CAR PARK – NIGHT**

Lucas and Peyton sit in Lucas's Mustang, as they both stare at the entrance to the club, knowing what awaits them inside. Lucas can see the fear build up in Peyton and he places a comforting hand on her thigh.

"Ok you ready for this?" Lucas asks.

**INSIDE TRIC – NIGHT**

As the gang stands around the bar waiting for Lucas and Peyton to show, Haley walks over to Brooke who is leaning on the bar downing a shot for courage. Everyone's attention is drawn to the door as they see Lucas enter. Haley immediately grabs Brooke's hand and can feel it slightly trembling.

"It's going to be ok!" Haley whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, to be honest i forgot all about this story. But Thank you to those who stuck with it and who have been waiting for this update for a long time. Please review x

**PREVIOUSLY....  
**

**TRIC CAR PARK – NIGHT**

Lucas and Peyton sit in Lucas's Mustang, as they both stare at the entrance to the club, knowing what awaits them inside. Lucas can see the fear build up in Peyton and he places a comforting hand on her thigh.

"Ok you ready for this?" Lucas asks.

**INSIDE TRIC – NIGHT**

As the gang stands around the bar waiting for Lucas and Peyton to show, Haley walks over to Brooke who is leaning on the bar downing a shot for courage. Everyone's attention is drawn to the door as they see Lucas enter. Haley immediately grabs Brooke's hand and can feel it slightly trembling.

"It's going to be ok!" Haley whispers.

**THE GANG AT TRIC**

The gang stood in complete awe as they watched Peyton enter Tric through the main doors; everyone had smiles on their faces and was pleased to see their dear friend again. Nathan immediately rushes forward to engulf Peyton in a hug, holding her as close as possible.

"Why if it isn't Nathan Scott" Peyton laughs as she pulls away from Nathan, fighting back the tears formed from seeing her friends again. Nathan recognises the sadness in her eyes and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. Peyton sends Nathan a sincere smile and takes a deep breathe, stepping away to greet her other friends.

"Hey Guys" Peyton shouts excitedly running forward to be greeted by Skill's and Mouth. It's not until Mouth and Skills step aside that her heart starts to race, as she stands there unable to move, her eyes fall to a familiar brunette. Brooke. Peyton immediately notices Haley stood besides her, supporting her with a comforting hand on the shoulder. It was in that moment that both women felt apart of them alive again, that hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. Everyone was beginning to get worried as Peyton was rooted to the same spot she was in a few moments ago. It was what came next that shocked their friends and themselves, Brooke shrugged Haley's comforting hand off her shoulder and began to approach Peyton, Peyton watched as Brooke made this gesture and a smile tugged at her lips, walking forward to meet Brooke. They both melted into an embrace, the hug was reassurance to both of them that whatever they had been through, their friendship still remained.

"Hey" Brooke whispered, as she took a moment to refamilarise herself with the way Peyton felt next to her again.

Soon everyone was able to take a long awaited breath again, watching Brooke and Peyton together with no hostility was calming to everyone. However as reality set back in, the moment ended as Peyton pulled away quickly from Brooke, avoiding the questioning look in Brooke's eyes she headed to Haley over at the bar, seeking comfort in a much needed drink.

"Ok let's get a round of drinks in" Peyton demanded enthusiastically.

"Here's to all of us, we made it back together again" Shouted Haley, raising her toast towards Peyton.

"Cheers" Everyone called in unison before downing their drinks. Brooke however couldn't take her eyes off Peyton and the sensation still running through her body of holding Peyton again. Brooke stood to the side watching, feeling as if this couldn't be real, after all these years, Peyton, her Peyton was back in her life, it was somewhat to much to take in. the urge to take her in her arms once again was too much as she walked off to the side, to watch from a distance.

**TRIC**

From across the bar Lucas watched on as his friends had a good night. He smiled to himself as he saw both his best friends Haley and Peyton laughing together again. It was then that his attention was drawn to his dearest friend Brooke Davis in the corner; he took a moment to follow her gaze that was directly on Peyton. The smile on Brooke's face was evident that she was reminiscing about her and Peyton.

"So are you just going to watch her all night or are you going to go and talk to her?" Lucas asked, approaching a startled Brooke. Lucas laughed as he saw Brooke trying to hide her embarrassment from what he had just said, until she looked over at Peyton once again and a wash of sadness ran over her.

"She seems pretty busy" Replied Brooke faintly.

"Ok Brooke, just go and talk to her. You two were best friends, I'm sure she wants to see you" Lucas said grabbing Brooke by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him and really listen to what he was saying. Brooke smiled at his reassuring words and took one much needed deep breathe.

"You're right, who's to say we can't be friends again. Ok. Hold this" Brooke quickly shook herself of any worry and gave her drink to Lucas and turned in the direction of Peyton who was now on her own at the bar.

**TRIC BAR**

"Hey" Brooke greeted Peyton, surprising her a little as she took a seat next to her.

"Hey" Peyton immediately responded with a smile. Both women found it difficult keeping their eyes off one another. They had each grown and become more beautiful in so many ways, that they both had to fight their inner self to look elsewhere.

"Haley said you were starting your own label" Brooke spoke as her gaze remained on her empty glass as she twirled the ice around with her straw, only looking up briefly to see the expression on Peyton's face.

"Yea I guess I am" Peyton said struggling to find words to say, while trying not to get thrown off by the questions that she had running around her head.

"That's great Peyton, you're going to be great at it" Those reassuring words from Brooke made Peyton smile and feel like she was happy again, just as she was four years ago.

"Brooke..." As her name tumbled from Peyton's lips, they each locked eyes, both longing for answers and searching for the fire that was once held for each other.

"Peyton sorry to bother you but there is a call for you, they said it was pretty important" Came a voice from behind the girls, causing their moment to end abruptly.

"Oh ok, I'll be right there" Peyton mumbled as she fiddled with her bag fighting the urge to stay and finish what she said, but the realisation soon set in that they were done and everything they once had was lost long ago.

"Go it's fine, I'll see you around" Brooke said as she watched Peyton debating with herself, whether she should stay or go.

"Sorry" Peyton said before turning and walking away from a disappointed Brooke. As Brooke sank in her seat, she took another look at her empty glass and the empty seat beside her. She questioned herself of what just happened, as her mind was buzzing from the confusing emotions she was feeling from happiness, love, hurt and confusion. Finding a way to escape she placed her drink down on the bar and gathered her belongings and headed for the exit.

Before Brooke could place her hand on the door, she was pulled to the side by a familiar grasp. Lucas immediately noticed the tears in her eyes and wrapped her in a hug, whispering comforting words. This wasn't the time for Brooke to break down, she needed fresh air, hoping it would clear her mind of her on going thoughts of Peyton.

"Hey you ok?" Lucas whispered as Brooke stepped away from his comforting arms.

"Yea Yea I'm fine" Brooke tried to sound convincing, sending Lucas a small smile.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked, as he completely saw through the act Brooke was trying to put on.

"It was ok" Choosing her words carefully, she kept it simple and true.

"See I told you it would be fine" Sending her his trademark smile, he knew it wasn't the time to find out how it really went, instead he went along with the act, knowing Brooke was tired from the events of tonight, physically and emotionally.

"I think I'm going to call it a night" Giving him a sweet goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. But call me if you need anything" Lucas watched as Brooke walked through the exit doors, and the desperate feeling of making things better had over taken him once again.

**TRIC BAR**

Peyton was sat at the bar; drink in hand watching the local band play on stage. Enjoying the music she can't help but every now and then search the club for a familiar brunette. Haley approaches Peyton and sits besides her, watching the band aswell.

"How's it going Peyton? Glad to be home?" Haley sends Peyton a warm smile.

"Yea it feels good, just so much has changed" Peyton looks down at her drink. Haley reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but your get used to it" They smile at each other. Peyton's attention is then drawn the door as she hears it open, looking around for Brooke once again.

"Did you talk to Brooke?" Haley says stopping Peyton from looking around the room.

"Yea briefly, she seem's happy" Peyton looks down at the hands, avoiding eye contact with Haley. Haley sighs.

"If that's what you want to believe". Peyton looks at Haley confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton asks. Haley sends Peyton a sad smile.

"Peyton. Brooke hasn't been herself since you left". Peyton immediately turns her head away from Haley, fighting the emotions that are consuming her. Trying to find the right words, Peyton abruptly turns around to face Haley again.

"And that's my fault?" Trying not to shout, Peyton tries to sound calm.

"No I'm not saying that. It's just she missed you, we all missed you." Haley reaches for Peyton's hand.

"Yea I know" Closing her eyes Peyton nods and leans her head on Haley's shoulder.

**CLOTHES OVA BROS**

The next day. Brooke is in Clothes Ova Bros setting out some of her new lines. Victoria walks in and Brooke immediately turns to face her mother. Victoria walks around the store looking at all the work Brooke had done, rolling her eyes and sighing she turns to confront her daughter.

"Brooke just look at this place. It's a failure" Pulling her phone out of bag, Victoria begins to shake her head and fumbles with her phone. Brooke stands there saddened and shocked.

"But Mum" Brooke struggles to find the words. Instead Victoria puts her phone into her bag and takes a step closer to her daughter.

"It's Victoria. Brooke why do you think you became a success? Because of me that's why. And it's clear that without me you're just another failure." With saying that Victoria turns on her heel and leaves the store, leaving Brooke choking back the hurtful words her own mother threw at her.

**OUTSIDE CLOTHES OVA BROS**

Meanwhile outside the store stood Peyton, after hearing Victoria and Brooke's conversation, she sticks around waiting for Victoria to leave the store. Victoria rushes out from the store and is immediately stopped by an angry Peyton. Victoria takes one look at Peyton and walks away.

"Hey you have no right to talk to her like that" Shouting at Victoria. Causing her to stop in her tracks and face Peyton.

"Oh why look who it is, it's that parasite of an ex girlfriend" Victoria smiles vindictively. Peyton takes a few steps towards Victoria.

"Brooke was a success long before you came along. And she is more of a success without you. You may be Brooke's mum, but you sure as hell aren't mine. So I will have no problem in punching that old botoxed face of yours if you talk to her like that again" The anger clear in Peyton's words and stance, as she stands with her arms crossed, trying to with strain herself from hitting Victoria.

"You know what it's quite clear you never had a mother" Victoria laughs.

"Well neither did Brooke" With those last words leaving Victoria searching for a comeback, Peyton turns and makes her way back to the store.

**CLOTHES OVA BROS**

Back in the store Brooke is leaning on the counter trying to compose herself after her mother's hurtful words, unaware that Peyton has walked into the store, she takes a deep breathe and turns around only to be shocked to see Peyton stood there.

"Brooke" Peyton smiles.

"Peyton" She whispers.

"I just wanted to say, your doing great!" Peyton says with such emotion, every ounce of Peyton's admiration and love for her friend coming through in her words.

"Thank you" Brooke smiles, unable to find the words. But before she can speak Peyton has left.

Standing in the middle of the store speechless and a smile on her lips. Brooke doesn't notice Peyton leave and Millicent enter the store. Millicent looks at Brooke strangely then turns to look at the door watching Peyton leave, curious as to who she was.

"Who was that?" asks Millicent.

"An old friend" Brooke whispers.

"Well she is a brave women, because she just took that smug look off Victoria's face" Millicent smiles and watches as Brooke turns to face her, begging silently for more information.

"What?"

"Outside a minute ago, she put Victoria in her place" She begins to describe the events while going through the paperwork unaware of the emotions running through Brooke at that very moment.

"About what?" Brooke asks.

"You actually. So what take out do you want for lunch?" Millicent looks up and smiles at Brooke.

"Um Millie do you mind if I take a rain check, I have to go see someone." Brooke turns around looking out the window hoping Peyton was still close by.

"Sure, have fun" Millicent says, but before she can finish Brooke is already out the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
